


Hotel Rooms

by JaidMcDanno



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: It can be whomever you like, OTRATour, On the Road Again Tour, ROWYSOTour, Rock Out With Your Socks Out Tour, SLFL Tour, Sounds Live Feels Live Tour, Take Me Home Tour, Where We Are Tour, ambiguous character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaidMcDanno/pseuds/JaidMcDanno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go home for a break - my take on what being away from home for so long must feel like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually mention whose perspective it's from because I thought I'd try something different. It can be any of the boys, you decide! Maybe let me know who you thought of in a comment? Thanks for reading, hope you like it!

Hotel rooms are the same wherever you go.

Sure, they all look different; different wallpaper, carpets, paintings etc…

But they all feel the same.

Like no matter who you speak too, who you text or email, you will always feel alone. You never talk about it, because you would just come across as ungrateful and the last thing you want to do is hurt the fans.

But sometimes, you miss home so much that you ache. There are times when you can’t sleep, so you read through old texts on your phone, hoping that you don’t disturb the sleeping boy in the next bed. As you read through the messages from your Mum, you remember how proud she was when you were signed. How upset she was when you left. Of course you never saw her cry, but you just know she did.

Sometimes you get so down that even being on stage, living the dream doesn't help. You don’t let it affect your performance, you keep on jumping around and singing your heart out, but if anybody looked close enough, they would see it.

They would see that with each new hotel room, the light in your eyes gets a little bit darker. A little bit dimmer.

Finally, you get a few days break, so you go home to your family, your friends, and your own bed. And you realize just how empty you were.

Lying on your bed, in your room, surrounded by your things, you feel yourself coming back. Even behind closed lids, you know the spark is back. Being at home is like plugging in your phone; it charges you up, leaves you with enough energy to smile and mean it.

You catch the looks your Mum keeps throwing at you, but you just laugh it off; you can barely remember the crushing empty feeling now. You’re home. You’re you again.

At least until the next hotel room.


End file.
